yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Explaining to the Sultan on Iago's behalf/Proclaiming Aladdin as his new vazier
Here is how Aladdin becomes the sultin's new vizier in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. At the palace dinning room, Mickey and Aladdin explained to the Sultan on Iago's behalf of redemption. Sultan: And you and your friends believed him, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: Yes, Sultan. Sultan: And you trust him as well, Aladdin? Aladdin: Uh, yeah, because they knew that there's good in Iago. Sultan: You too, Jasmine? Jasmine: Yes, Father. If Aladdin and Mickey trust Iago, it's good enough for me. Iago: Well, this is turning out to be a good start. Herman the Bootle Beetle: See, Iago, we told you. So, Genie begins to start his magic tricks while cooking some food. Genie: (as a chef) Okay, prepare yourselves for a real culinary treat. (chopping carrots as fast with karate sounds) Sultan: (laughing with joy) Oh-ho-ho-ho, my! Genie: (his hand cut off) Whoopsie. Goofy: (chuckles) I always like Genie's magic tricks! (chuckles goofily) Then, Genie's hand started dancing which entertains Mickey, Aladdin, and thier friends. Sultan: Most amusing! Genie: Amusing, right. (puts himself together) Excuse me while I pull myself together. Sultan: (laughing) Absolutely delightful! Now, to business. Aladdin, you have proven to be a man of strong moral character. That is why I've decided to make you my new royal vizier. Aladdin: Me? Really? Jasmine: Isn't it wonderful? Genie: Wow! Royal vizier! Aladdin would like to thank the Academy for this great honor! You want 'em? We got 'em! Royal vizier t-shirts! All hail Aladdin, the royal vizier! (turns back into normal) So, uh, what's a royal vizier? Sultan: Well... he will be my most trusted advisor. Zena: What an honor it is for my son to be royal vizier! Genie: Well, that makes sense (spitting). He's bound to be better than that Jafar character. (as his head turning into Jafar’s) Sultan: Quite so! Genie: And if Iago wasn't reformed enough. Talk about a rat with wings! Aladdin: Genie? Iago: Oh boy, here it comes. Genie: Ooh! If that bird was still mean, it'll be like... (his face disguised as Iago with a cracker) Sultan want a cracker? (double) Remember that? Sultan: I can still taste them! That traitorous Jafar! Genie: Yes, Sir! You don't see this guy hanging out with any former evil parrot! (to Iago) No offense. Iago: None taken, really. Just then, Rajah and Bowser begins thier attack on Iago thinking that he's still evil. Bowser: (barking angrily) Rajah: (growls) Iago: Uh-oh! Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, it looks like Rajah and Bowser still holds the grudge on Iago! Webby Vanderquack: Uh-oh. Marger Simpson: Homer, didn't you warn Iago sooner aobut Rajah or Bowser? Homer Simpson: D'oh! Just as Iago flew for his life, Rajah and Bowser begins the chase as Sylvia stopped Bowser. Sylvia Marpole: Bowser! Heel! Bowser: (stopped at where Sylvia stopped in front of her) Sylvia Marpole: You leave Iago alone, You bad dog! Jasmine: Rajah! You know better than to tear around the palace like that! Genie: Hey, they're just getting a little steamed. (turning into a Mrs. Potts-like teapot) They'll cool down. (asking Aladdin for a cup of tea to cheer him up but not) Care for a cup? Ugh, this isn't cheering you up, is it? (trying to give it to Abu and he doesn’t like tea) Sylvia Marpole: I'm terribly sorry about the mess, Your highness. Sultan: Oh, that's quite alright, Sylvia. (to Aladdin and Mickey) Aladdin, Mickey, I'm putting you two in charge of watching Iago and make sure he stays very well out of trouble. Aladdin: Don't worry, Sultan, we'll take responsibility for him. Iago: They will? Mickey Mouse: Of course we will, Iago, we'll make sure nothing bad comes to you. Sultan: Thank you, Mickey, that'll do then. Iago: Those guys were trying to make my life better. Nobody's ever do something nice for me before. Now, it's like I owe them. Nah! Genie: Like Jiminy Cricket always say... (turning into Jiminy Cricket) Just let your conscience be your guide. Jiminy Cricket: Exactly, Genie. (to Iago) So, Iago, why not have me as your conceous for a day? Iago: Conscience? Never need one. Never. (flying away) Pips: What's his problem? (as Jiminy shrugged) Then, Genie laughed crazily with turning into a Genie-in-the-Box to annoy Iago and falling off. Iago: Hoo! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack? Genie: (turning into a vet) A-ha! You do have a heart! (showing Iago’s X-ray) An itty-bitty one, but it is there. (teleporting Iago with sparkling magic) Iago: Can you quit with the hocus pocus already? Genie: Look at them. Would it kill you to do something nice for Al and Mickey? Iago: Possibly. (letting go of Genie’s fists) I don't do "nice." Genie: Oh, come on! It’ll be fun! (as his Jack in a Box-like face with two yellow flags, red eyes with spirals, red and black beard, and spinning hair plus checkered teeth) Iago: I don't do fun, either! Genie: (in multiple forms) We have to give Al and Mickey a chacne to be your friends! Iago: Look, I definitely don't do friendly stuff! It's not me! Genie: I know, but predending to make Jasmine forget about love is going to be tricky. Iago: Tricky is good. Tricky I can do. Jiminy Cricket: So, Iago, won't you trust us to be your friends? I know Mickey and Aladdin would. Iago: Ah... maybe, just let me think about it. Batty Koda: Surem, Iago, you think aobut it. (hits the palace pillar) So, Iago flew up to check on Jasmine and the girls. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225